


Kurotsuki Week Día 6

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Falling in Love Over and Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 6

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6!  
> Esto es algo como una continuación del día anterior, pero muchos años después xD  
> Espero que disfruten y disculpen si encuentran algún error!

Si a Tsukishima Kei le hubiesen dicho que lo volvería a ver ese día, él simplemente hubiese evitado salir de su departamento a toda costa. Se hubiese encerrado en su habitación y bajo ningún concepto se hubiese planteado salir de su escondrijo.

Lastimosamente nadie se lo había advertido, y en su inocencia había ido, como cada veintisiete de todos los meses, a su tienda de discos favorita para adquirir un nuevo compacto. No tenía ningún inconveniente en gastar cierto porcentaje de su sueldo, en permitirse aquellos gustos. Pero si hubiese contado con el hecho de que su religiosa asistencia a Banana Record, en Shibuya, iría a ser interrumpida por una de las personas con quien menos deseaba toparse, con gusto habría aceptado el quedarse encerrado por lo que quedase de día.

Y allí estaba. Contra todo pronóstico, frente a la vista de Tsukishima Kei, se alzaba la figura de ése ex novio del que nadie quería volver a saber. ¿Lo peor de la situación? Ya lo había visto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por escasos segundos. Obviamente Kei fue quien volvió a dirigir su completa atención al archivador de vinilos frente a él. No estaba buscando ninguno en particular, simplemente estaba mirando, pero aparentaría lo que fuese para que aquel individuo no se le acercase.

Sin embargo era demasiado pedir. Tsukshima lo conocía, y por lo que parecía no había cambiado desde entonces. Lo escuchó acercarse, y se detestaba así mismo porque de algún modo se alegraba por ello. Sintió su corazón acelerarse como hace años no lo hacía, y cuando se detuvo frente a él, tuvo que contener la respiración para no emitir ningún sonido que lo pusiese en evidencia.

-Hey, Tsukki. Tiempo de no vernos.- su voz no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Y sentía que el corazón se le estaba por salir de lugar.

- _“Aparenta. Aparenta. No te avergüences a ti mismo frente a él. Kei, concéntrate.”_ Hm.

Si hubiese podido golpearse contra el estante en ese mismo momento lo hubiese hecho. Pero su incapacidad de realizar cualquier acción más que respirar se lo impedía. ¡Ni siquiera podía girar el rostro para encararlo!

-¿Vienes seguido?- a pesar de la casi nula respuesta del rubio, decidió seguir con la conversación, mientras centraba su atención en un par de discos de la hilera de al lado a la que estaba revisando Tsukishima.

-Una vez al mes. _“Cuatro palabras. Es un progreso.”_ \- sería estúpido no aceptar que estaba sumamente nervioso. El hecho de haber estado orgulloso por pronunciar cuatro palabras sin balbucear decía mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ver a Kuroo Tetsurou después de cinco años de haber terminado, no era algo que su mente pudiese asimilar con facilidad, por más grato que fuese el hecho en sí.

-Oh. Yo suelo venir todas las semanas, es raro que nunca nos hayamos cruzado antes.- intentó que aquel comentario sonara indiferente, sin embargo Kei conocía demasiado aquel tono de voz como para no saber que Kuroo tenía otras intenciones aparte de saber que tanto frecuentaba el lugar. Y a pesar de que sabía que aún tenía la oportunidad de huir, no quería hacerlo. Había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a quedarse parado y oír lo que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de su primer ex novio.

-¿Tienes planes para más tarde?

No. No tenía planes. Y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes terminar en la cama del departamento de su ex novio un sábado por la tarde en el que solamente debía ir a la tienda a comprar algún nuevo álbum para ampliar su de por sí, gran colección.

Sin embargo la suerte lo llevó a tomar otro rumbo. Y no sabría decir si era bueno o malo. Solo sabía que hacía años no se sentía así. En la boca del estómago había un nudo imposible de deshacer desde el primer momento que sus labios y los de Tetsurou entraron en contacto. Era algo familiar y nostálgico. Nunca creyó que volvería a experimentar aquella sensación. Pero allí estaba, y no solo experimentó ésa sensación, sino que un sinfín de ellas. Todo había sido como un _deja vu_ , y a pesar del correr de los años, aún se conocían como a la palma de sus manos. Sabían donde besar, cómo y dónde tocar, qué placía al otro, y también se habían mostrado un par de trucos nuevos.

La mente de Tsukishima no era capaz de procesar que tantos hechos hubiesen acontecido en tan escasas horas. Y por más que su mente le insistiera constantemente con que se vistiese lo más rápido posible y huyese mientras pudiera, su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Quedándose inmóvil, mientras desde su posición apreciaba la inconfundible maraña de pelos que a pesar de los años Tetsurou había decidido conservar. Le sorprendía que alguien lo dejase trabajar con el peinado en tan deplorables condiciones, aunque Kei sabía por experiencia que el cabello de Kuroo tenía vida propia, y no había producto capilar en el mundo que lo pudiera solucionar.

Las sábanas se sentían indescriptiblemente suaves bajo su cuerpo. La escancia a Kuroo y sexo era palpable en el ambiente. Y no alcanzaba a comprender como algo podía sentirse tan terriblemente bien y deliciosamente mal al mismo tiempo.

Detestaba que el imbécil de Tetsurou se hubiese dormido a penas hubieron terminado la tercera ronda. No solo porque hubiese aguantado una más, sino porque lo dejaba con las dudas martirizando su mente.

Aquello no era normal, y estaba en contra de cualquier principio al cual en algún momento le fue fiel. Se había dejado arrastrar por el calor del momento, por la añoranza de sentir aquellas manos de nueva cuenta sobre su piel y por la desesperación de volver a sentir algo, por pequeño que fuese, que hiciera revivir esos recuerdos de un pasado que se le antojaba demasiado lejano.

Cuando Kuroo finalmente despertó, se ducharon por turnos y Tsukishima se despidió con un leve gesto con la mano. Intercambiaron la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, y en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias eso hubiese alegrado al rubio. Este no era el caso. Kei necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba hablar. Preguntarle. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiese llegar a recibir.

Y quizás había sido por eso que no tomó la iniciativa. Tal vez por aquel miedo no se atrevió a preguntar a Tetsurou si volverían a verse de nuevo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa haya sido la razón por la cual en lugar de un “Hasta luego” se despidió con un “Adiós”.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mes no fue el veintisiete a Banana Record. Esperó una semana más y fue el cuatro del mes siguiente.

No sabía con qué encontrarse. Ni qué esperar. Kuroo había dicho que iba con frecuencia al lugar. Pero nunca antes habían coincidido. Y esperaba que esta vez fuese de ese modo.

Eligió dos compactos y un vinilo. Ese mes estuvo de humor de Jazz y uno de los dependientes de la tienda le había recomendado un par de artistas de los que nunca antes había oído. No vaciló en tomarlos, pues hasta la fecha, sus recomendaciones nunca lo habían defraudado.

Hacía más de un año que venía todos los meses, en la misma fecha, a visitar la tienda. No importaba que fuese durante el fin de semana, o un día laboral. Siempre iba dos días luego de cobrar su sueldo. En el momento que ya hubiese pagado todas sus deudas, pero aún le quedase algo de dinero para derrochar, y luego quedar ajustado por el resto del mes.

Cuando llegó a la caja, el encargado, que desde que había comenzado a frecuentar la tienda trabajaba en el mismo puesto, le sonrió con cierta peculiaridad. No podía decirse que eran amigos, pero aquel hombre en varias ocasiones le había recomendado los que en la actualidad serían sus álbumes favoritos. Sin embargo, hoy había en él algo diferente.

-No pasaste por aquí la semana anterior Tsukishima-kun.- Kei se quedó inmóvil. En el pasado no hubo ocasión en la que él le hubiese dicho su nombre a aquel empleado. Frunció el ceño automáticamente, y el hombre, a quien ya se le asomaban las canas por la edad, sonrió más ampliamente.

-Kuroo-kun tenía razón al decir que reaccionarias así.- explicó en un tono divertido mientras había el cajón de la cómoda que tenía a un lado. Rebuscó por unos segundos hasta dar con lo que parecía que estaba buscando.

-Toma. Kuroo-kun me ha pedido el favor que te entregue esto.

Era una tarjeta de presentación. Con los datos de Kuroo en ella. Su nombre, cargo, empresa y sí, su número de teléfono.

-Ah. También me pidió que le permitieses pagar por esto. Así que toma esto también muchacho.- sentenció el empleado del lugar, terminando de embolsar los álbumes que había decidido llevar.

Kei estaba simplemente perplejo. Intercalando la vista entre la tarjeta, la bolsa con los discos y el hombre frente a él.

-Vamos chico. Acepta, ve a casa y llámalo. Desde hace semanas viene día de por medio a preguntarme si has aparecido por aquí y sinceramente me tiene cansado.- explicó, extendiendo la bolsa hacia el rubio, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla, tomar la tarjeta y marcharse.

Al llegar a casa tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina. Había dejado la bolsa con su “compra” en la entrada, y solo tenía en mano la tarjeta con el número de Tetsurou y su celular.

¿Qué exactamente debía hacer? Sí, llamarlo. ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿Qué es lo que Kuroo querría decirle? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para ir casi todos los días hasta esa tienda solo para buscarlo?

Muy en contra de su voluntad comenzó a recapitular los eventos del pasado. Su relación de jóvenes y cómo todo había terminado.

Estuvieron juntos durante poco más de dos años. Comenzaron cuando Kei estaba en la mitad de su primer año de escuela superior, y Tetsurou en la mitad del último. No todo fue de color de rosas. Kei siempre fue un muchacho complicado, y su falta de confianza en sí mismo afectó gran parte de su relación.

Finalmente cuando Kuroo comenzó su segundo año de la universidad simplemente empezó a alejarse, o él a alejarlo, no sabría decir cuál. Y él nunca tuvo el suficiente coraje para encararlo e intentar solucionar el problema. Un día, Kuroo lo visitó de sorpresa, solo para decirle que lo mejor sería separarse de una vez por todas. Él no dijo nada, solo aceptó. Ésa había sido la última vez que se habían visto.

Le había dolido demasiado. Por más de que no lo hubiese demostrado. Pero no sólo le había dolido al momento de romper. Sino que desde mucho antes. Quizás desde poco después de que hubiesen comenzado. La mayor parte del tiempo era culpa de su baja autoestima. De sus estúpidas inseguridades, que con el paso de los años había sido capaz de superar, no el todo, pero en gran parte.

Sin embargo, durante esos años de relación, se la pasaba sumergido en pensamientos negativos. En el “Y si…” que lo consumía, y que en varias ocasiones lo había dejado sin dormir. En el estúpido miedo que lo atormentaba cada vez que Tetsurou cancelaba una cita. En la constante necesidad de tenerlo cerca suyo solo para reafirmar que ese amor que juraba tenerle en realidad existía.

Nunca había expresado aquellos pensamientos en voz alta. Tetsurou se habría burlado y le habría dicho que se tranquilizase. Que no era así. Y que lo amaba de verdad. Pero eso a él no le bastaba en aquel entonces, porque por más que se lo dijera mil veces, su mente se negaba a creerlo. Fue así como al final su peor miedo se volvió realidad.

Para su suerte durante aquellos años había cambiado. Sus amigos lo habían ayudado a ello. Yamaguchi lo había ayudado a ello. Había tenido varias relaciones durante aquel tiempo. En cambio nunca llegaron a compararse con lo que alguna vez alcanzó a sentir al estar con el ex capitán de Nekoma.

Por lo que allí estaba. Con el número de teléfono de quien quizás fue, la única persona que en verdad amó, sopesando la idea de dar o no otra oportunidad a la relación. En caso de ser esa la razón por la que Tetsurou lo buscaba con tanta insistencia.

_“Y si no es eso.”_

_“Y si solo quiere sexo casual y sin comprom…”_

-Basta Kei.- se regañó en voz alta. Ya había cometido ese error hacía años atrás. No pensaba hacerlo de nuevo.

-De todos modos no tienes nada que perder.- fue lo que se repitió unas cinco veces antes de decidirse a marcar el número impreso sobre la pequeña tarjeta.

Sonaron dos tonos antes que la gruesa voz de Kuroo se hiciera sonar a través de la línea.

-Buenas. ¿Quién habla?

-Kuroo. Soy yo, Tsukishima.- su voz sonó más aguda de lo que hubiese querido, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. –Fui a la tienda. Dijeron que…

-Sí. Por un momento pensé que no volverías a aparecerte por allí. Creí que no volvería a saber de ti.- la voz del moreno se oía cálida desde el otro lado, y Kei sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más por cada segundo que pasaba.

-No pude ir antes. Yo… no sabía… n-

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Tienes planes para este sábado por la tarde?- Kei dudó por un instante, antes de volverse a repetir mentalmente que no tenía nada que perder en aquella situación.

-No, tengo el sábado libre.

Por un momento Kei pensó que Kuroo lo invitaría de nueva cuenta a su departamento, como en la última ocasión. Que todo sería, como supuso, algo sin compromisos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los años, Kuroo seguía sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Ya fuiste a ver Jurassic World? La tienen hace un par de semanas en cartelera, pero aún no pude ir a verla. Aunque no creo que un nerd de los dinosaurios como tú se haya perdido semejante oportunidad.- Kei tuvo que contener la emoción al escuchar esas palabras, sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza innecesaria y conteniendo la respiración durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-De hecho tienes razón. Fui con Yamaguchi a ver la premier.- admitió con descaro. –Sin embargo, no me molestaría ir a verla de nuevo.

-Lo sabía. Apuesto que compraste las entradas con meses de antelación.- se burló el mayor, más la alegría en el tono de su voz era notoria.

-Me has pillado.

-¿Toho Cinemas te queda bien?

-¿El que está cerca del Banco Mizuho?- preguntó para asegurarse. El departamento donde se hospedaba no quedaba lejos de allí, por lo que podría ir incluso caminando.

-Así es. ¿Qué dices?

-No vemos el sábado.

-Hecho.

-Ok.

La línea quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, y Kei estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada cuando oyó hablar al mayor otra vez.

-Kei… te he echado de menos en estos años.- esta única frase fue suficiente para que sus aceleradas palpitaciones se detuvieran de golpe y para que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

No respondió al comentario. Ninguna palabra alcanzó a salir de su boca antes de que Kuroo terminara por cortar la llamada.

Se quedó sentado sobre la silla durante lo que le parecieron horas. Intentando contener las lágrimas en vano. Pensando en cómo algo que tanto temía pero a la vez ansiaba que sucediese, estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Tenía miedo de que las cosas volviesen a acabar mal. Temía que su viejo yo se apoderara de él y arruinara esta nueva oportunidad. Temía que nuevamente Kuroo no fuese lo suficientemente paciente y lo dejara ir. Temía demasiadas cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba volver a verlo, volver a estar a su lado una vez más. Y que esta vez las cosas fuesen diferentes. Que en esta ocasión, fuera para siempre.

Sonaba estúpido y lo sabía. Pero en aquella semana, quizás ese mismo día, o incluso en el mismo instante que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Tsukishima Kei se había vuelto a enamorar de su primer amor.

Tal vez nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer corazones de melón <3


End file.
